


Darkness Rising

by devilswreckedchewtoy (AmberFyre)



Series: RP Verse Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, Dark Winchesters, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, RP verse ficlet, Season 10 AU, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberFyre/pseuds/devilswreckedchewtoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a demon now, but Sam is determined to save him.  At least, that's the plan.</p>
<p>The plan definitely goes awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Another RP verse ficlet for an AU for season 10 of Supernatural.
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> As per usual, I don't own anything but the story.

          It wasn’t supposed to have gone this way.  It hadn’t been the plan.  At least, it hadn’t been Sam’s plan.  Not at first.  The intent had been to stop his brother.  To get him back.  To fix it.  To try and pull Dean back.

          It hadn’t gone that way.  Hadn’t gone that way at all.

          With Dean held at knife point, taunting, pushing, finding all those weak spots and ripping them open, Sam had flashed on a dozen different images.  This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

          For Dean’s part, he was enjoying the game far too much, enjoying playing with Sam, batting him around like a cat toy and not bothering to keep his claws sheathed.  Why should he?  What was the point?  This, this was too much fun.  But Sam wasn’t playing the way he wanted him to.

          So standing there, with the knife at his throat, Sam clearly trying to decide whether or not to shove it deeper, Dean pressed just that little bit harder into the blade, feeling it bite into his skin, feeling blood start to spill.

          Because Dean knew Sam’s weaknesses just as much as Sam knew his.  Had there been any doubt how this was gonna go down?

          Getting Sam hooked back on demon blood hadn’t been as hard as one might have thought.  He fought, at first.  And Dean kept pushing… and pushing, ripping open every wound that had healed and twisting at his brother.  He was good at that, had always known he was good at it, had just kept it in check.  Now?  Why not use every weapon in his arsenal?

          Sam knew he was being played, knew Dean was toying with him, pulling him apart and stitching him together in ways Sam wouldn’t have wanted… at first.  But the pain and fight against Dean finally broke something that had managed to weather storms untold and Sam embraced it.  And as soon as he did, he started pushing buttons of his own.

          And downward they spiraled, ripping apart and stitching together the other in ways they’d never have done before, drifting further into the darkness the more they did, each choosing to embrace the fullness of the powers they’d been gifted with until they finally stopped ripping into each other and started ripping apart everything else.

          The Winchesters had always been respected and feared.  Now they terrorized.  No one was safe and nothing was off limits. Always an unstoppable team, now they were close to invincible.  And standing there, with fresh corpses on the ground around them and blood staining their skin, eyes dark and insatiable, they wondered just how far they could go, how much they could take, how much destruction they could wreck.

          Only one way to find out.


End file.
